


Dancing with Din

by dindjar1n



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Din Djarin is a Good Boyfriend, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Soft Din Djarin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dindjar1n/pseuds/dindjar1n
Summary: Din notices you’re sad and tries to cheer you up with something he knows will work; dancing.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 23





	Dancing with Din

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this at like 5am on my notes app its literally just drabble. i promise i am working on bigger and better things and one of them will probably be finished in the next few days so transmascs look out that one is for you :) anyways if you wanna follow my twitter @DJARINSBF i literally shitpost about din daily with occasional soft headcanons. anyways enjoy this is super rough.

Din could always tell when you were upset, he just had a way of knowing you that no one else did. He never used to know what to do to cheer you up and it made him sad and partially mad at himself, but after a while of getting to know you even more he knew just the right thing to do to brighten your day. One of Din’s few hobbies outside of bounty hunting was dancing. Granted he wasn’t the best at it and he often found himself stumbling over his own feet but it was something he enjoyed doing and learning, especially now he had a partner to do it with. He noticed you were sitting in the copilots seat of the Razor Crest, head down lost in thought. He offered you his hand, pulling you up in a swift movement. He had put on some music, something unfamiliar to you, something slow, and you sway from side to side together, palms pressed gently against each others and fingers tangled. A small chuckle escaped his mouth which grew into a smile and you couldn’t help yourself but laugh back; everything Din did was so contagious it made your stomach churn with butterflies and your heart ache more for him. He tugged his arms back pulling you closer to him until your head was pressed against his chest and you could hear his fluttering heartbeat. He let his hands free from yours and began running his fingers down your sides slowly, taking in every detail of you before he reached your waist. He placed his hands there softly, making sure he knows your safe with him. Your own hands were now slowly trailing up his chest, fingers tugging ever so slightly at his shirt, making your way to feel his stubble. It was rough against your fingers but it was something that gave you great comfort knowing it was on Din’s face, something so special and sacred because you were the only one who had ever seen it. Your hands found their way into the loose curls of his dark hair, pulling your fingers through them and pushing them into his scalp lightly. In order to get closer to him you stood on his toes; he didn’t seem to mind one bit as he wrapped his arms around you and grinned, placing a small kiss onto your forehead. With your head now resting in the crook of his neck, Din held you so tightly but ever so gently, rocking you back and forth with the movements of his own feet below yours. He wanted to teach you how to properly slow dance one day but right now you both just wanted to be close to each other, like nothing else in the galaxy mattered except the two of you moving gently together. You planted a few kisses on Din’s neck and then moved on to his jawline, slowly kissing across it as you felt his smile grow yet again. He was silent, but the smile told you a million things; he was so happy and content in this moment and so were you. You could’ve stayed there forever, your bodies touching and your somewhat poor excuse of a dance. It always felt like forever with him, even when you were silent like this. Eventually he broke that silence to mumble a few breathless words:

‘I love you, cyar’ika.’ They spoke. 

You didn’t feel like replying with words so instead you reached your head off his shoulder and found your way to his lips, yours clashing against him like a pillow. Din was such a soft kisser it took you by surprise the first time, but now you just melted into each other. You lingered on each others lips for a few minutes, absorbing every little bit of each other, feeling each others smiles, before parting hesitantly. Your head found its way back into his neck and stayed there for however long you two were stood there. You found yourself almost falling asleep in his arms it was so comforting and before you did you thought to yourself how perfect Din Djarin was.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that as i said i’m working on a few transmasc reader stuffs for my fellow transmasc mlm who love din so look out for that soon :D


End file.
